Naido, a Förgeteg
by misantrophus
Summary: Fiktív karakterek története Ködrejtekből. Olvassátok, kérdezzetek, ilyesmik... Figyelem! Erős shounen hatás! Majd lesz valamiféle bevezető-ismertető is.


**Naido**

**Mindennapok - Monomine**

„_Meddig bírja vajon?"_

„_Hogy lehet még talpon?" _

„_He-he, lassul!"_

…

„_Monomine most ellátja a baját, hetek óta erre készül!" _

„_Remélem tényleg elveri!" _

…

„_Már megint felkel! De miért!?" _

…

…

„_Mert még nem győzött…"_

Aya már ismerősökként üdvözölte a körülötte állókat: azokat, akik belebotlottak a küzdelembe, és kíváncsian várták a végét, és azokat, akik eleve a nyomukban jártak, hátha láthatják Naidot harcolni. Ha körülnézett, olyan arcokat látott, amiken kíváncsiság, irigység vagy épp csodálat tükröződött. Jó régen látott már olyat, aki értetlenül szemlélte volna az összecsapást. Hiába, 4 év nagy idő, sokszor volt beszédtéma, miket művelt a Förgeteg.

_Lassan el kéne kezdenie pénzt szednie a közönségtől. Kár, hogy úrinő erre sosem vetemedne, Naido pedig fütyül az ilyenekre. Talán Yashirot meg lehetne környékezni,_ sandított fel az _úrinő_ a mellette álló alakra.

Ez a „nemesenszületett" történetesen egy macska volt. Selymes, fehér szőrével riasztóan elütött az Akadémia tanulóinak sötét viseleteitől. Egyedül Yashirotól nem különbözött, aki előszeretettel hordott színes öltözékeket, rebesgették, még küldetések idején is ilyen piperkőc, Aya szerint csak volt stílusa. Máskülönben átlagos macskalánynak tűnt, aki a gazdáját kíséri mindenhova. Kevesen tudták, bár sokan sejtették, hogy a kapcsolat kettejük között ennél sokkal összetettebb.

Aya egyfajta szabályozó szerepét töltötte be Naido életében. Nem engedte elpuhulni, nem engedte, hogy túlerőltesse magát, és úgy általában minden téren ő volt a józanság kettejük életében. Amire nagy szükség volt, mióta az eszét tudta.

A küzdelem még javában folyt, de Aya már elunta a dolgot. A lány, Monomine, megint csak a nagy szájával kérkedhetett, és nem az ütéseivel. Lassúak, pontatlanok, csak veszélytelen csapkodások voltak. Méltatlanok Naido ellenfeléhez. _Nem elég szórakoztatóak ennek a __**műértő**__ közönségnek! _

Csendben felidézte magában a gátat. Csak egy lassan csordogáló, jelentéktelen kis csermely vezetett át rajta, eltörpült amellett, amit visszatartott. Óvatosan, fokozatosan növelte az átjutó mennyiségét, mígnem érezte, hogy az már megállíthatatlanul hömpölyög. Így képzelte el a folyamatot, amire rendeltetett.

A harc persze eldőlt, ahogy Naido megérezte, hogy Aya elhatározta magát. A köríves rúgás talán a nyakát is eltöri ellenfelének, ha Naido nem gyakorolt volna olyan lelkiismeretesen. Így viszont a rúgás ártalmatlan érintésként torpant meg a lány füle mellett – aki egyensúlyát vesztve Naido karjai közt találta magát. Nos, a Förgetegnek nem kell eltalálnia, hogy érezd az erejét!

Monomine elfáradt. Hangosan szedte a levegőt, ernyedten hagyta, hogy Naido felsegítse. Az utolsó rúgás maga volt a rettenet: tudta, hogy nem élné túl, ha eltalálja. Megijedt attól a támadástól. Látni vélte az Örvényt, ami a találat után messzire repítette volna a fejét, összemorzsolva a koponyáját._ Nem, tisztán láttam, hogy meghalok, _ismerte el magában. _Örvény_. _Mégis mit gondoltam? Hogy majd nem használja ellenem? Hogy kímél? Ostobaság volt az ő jóakaratában bíznom! _Csalódott magában, és dühítette, hogy Naido, ez a nagyra nőtt macska megint játszott csak vele, az egérrel! _Nyomorult féreg, hitvány alak, aljas gazember…_ De ő hívta ki. Hogy megmutassa a sok szájtátinak, bárki megverhet egy szájhőst! _Egy szájhőst, azt talán_, próbált lenyugodni.

Közben a közönség már odébbállt, az epilógus keveseket érdekelt. Aya odasomfordált gazdája lábához és nekidörgölődött, nyomában Yashiroval, aki az elhangzott ajánlaton gondolkozott. _Vagy sok pénzünk lesz, vagy elszoknak a nézelődéstől. Mindkettő megérné, igaza van Ayanak._ A lány a fal tövében guggolt, Naido mellette hevert, az érkezőket csak egy intéssel üdvözölte. Yashiro arcán savanyú mosoly jelent meg, ahogy elnézte őket: _Pimasz, mint mindig. Ugyan ki más helyezkedne úgy, hogy a legyőzött lány lábai előtt heverjen?_

A cica letelepedett a mellkasára, onnan nézett fel győztesen a lány könnyes arcába.

- Vesztettem. – mondta az Naidonak.

- Ja. – Monomine biztos volt benne, hogy ezt a választ kapja, mégis arculcsapásként érte a közöny.

- Megjegyezném, volt, hogy egész egyenlő volt a küzdelem – Yashiro nem szokott szépíteni, ezért Naido most felé nézett.

- Ja. – Monomine már biztos volt benne, hogy a közöny Naido egy újabb kínzása. _A vesztesnek ez jut._

- Ugyan figyelmeztetett Garu, hogy esélyed sincs, te mégis kiálltál. Azt hiszem, ez becsülendő. Sajnos nagydarab barátunk megérzése újfent csalhatatlannak bizonyult! Ne szomorkodj, Monomine!

- Yashiro, nem kérek a vigaszodból. Kérlek hallgass el!

- Ja. – Monomine csillagokat látott a kimerültségtől, ám Yashiro sértődött arckifejezése mosolyt csalt az arcára.

- Na végre! Olyan utálatosan néztél ki azzal a sértődött és sírós arckifejezéssel! Ez sokkal jobban áll, hidd el nekem! Egy hölgy nem hagyhatja, hogy látni lehessen rajta, mit gondol! Vegyél példát rólam! – A macskák lágyságával mászott át a kuporgó lány ölébe, onnan nézett fel az elkomorodott arcba. – Magadnak köszönh…

- Hallgass, Aya! Hazakísérem, addig kódorogj valami sikátorban. Yash majd megetet!

A még mindig guggoló Monomine arcán teljes értetlenség ült, ő is meglepődött az elhangzottakon. _Legalább ma mégis láttam értetlenkedést_, vette tudomásul gazdája újabb hóbortját a macska. Yashiro sértődöttsége határtalan volt, szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és hazafele indult. Aya utána iramodott.

A lány kezdte kínosan érezni magát, egy darabig a lábai között az arcába bámuló győztest figyelte, majd határozott mozdulattal összezárta a térdét és felkelt. A kijárat fele indult, úgy tervezte, hátra sem pillantva kisétál. _Nem érdekel ez a pojáca!_ Végül mégis megtorpant és lopva hátranézett a válla felett. A srác ugyanott feküdt, bal kezét emelte csak magasra: a lány ninjajelvénye ott csillogott nyitott tenyerében. Monomine egyszerűen túl fáradt volt firtatni, mikor és hogy került hozzá. Visszasétált, és szó nélkül visszakötötte a homlokára.

- Megérezted, hogy az utolsó támadás más. De a felismerés lebénított, és nem cselekvésre sarkalt. Ez halálos hiba. Legközelebb kihasználom.

- Nem lesz legközelebb. Soha többé nem fogok veled harcolni. Sokkal jobb vagy nálam.

- Ja.

- Hagyd már abba! Magamtól is tudom, hogy végig csak játszottál velem, hogy… – a lányból csak úgy ömlöttek a szavak. Be nem vallott félelmek. Ki nem mondott igazságok.

_- Aya_ játszott velünk – morogta csak úgy magának a másik.

Halkan sóhajtott, és hallgatta a lányt. Nem az első eset volt, hogy így alakult egy küzdelme. Egyfajta vezeklésként gondolt rá, egy _másik_ harcra, amit meg kell vívnia. Yashiroval kezdődött az egész. Az a szerencsétlen flótás egy egyszerű kérdésre elsorolta az összes búját-baját. Ő pedig meghallgatta. És ebből barátság lett!

Később ráébredt, hogy a hasonló esetek nem untatják. Kevesen vették a fáradtságot, hogy megkérdezzék, hol rontották el, de olyankor készségesen válaszolt. Egy alkalommal egy töppedt, kopasz külhonit vert el. Nagy ügy lett belőle, majdnem kicsapták az Akadémiáról. A fickó, _talán Doimo volt a neve_, nem élt panasszal, csak azt kérte, beszéljék meg, szerinte mit kellett volna máshogy tennie. Aztán, mielőtt visszatért volna az övéi közé, ő hívta ki – és feltörölte vele a dojot. Búcsúzóul csak annyit mondott: _Igazad volt, Bunichi-sensei._ Aya előszeretettel emlegette fel a történetet, annyira zavarba jött akkor a Förgeteg.

- Nem is figyelsz rám!! – A merengésnek a felcsattanó lány vetett véget. Ökölbe szorult kezekkel figyelte, ahogy Naido felkel. Elégtétellel vette tudomásul, hogy nem volt semmi kecses a mozdulataiban. _Sikerült kifárasztanom, mi?_

- Nem. – Monomine már legszívesebben sikoltott volna. _Ez nem közöny! Ez totális megsemmisítés! _Utálta, hogy még haza is kíséri ez az alak.

- Semmi szükség rá, hogy tovább fáraszd magad! Egyedül is hazatalálok.

- Szerintem nem. Egy hete minden éjjel elered az eső és a ruhád szaga pont olyan, mint ami többször elázott. Vörös lett a nadrágod szára és a sarud is. Ilyen vörös homok egy helyen van: a kőfejtőnél, a gát mögött. Javíts ki, ha tévednék, de legalább egy hete ott edzel. És ennyi ideje nem voltál otthon. Már biztos aggódnak érted. Induljunk.

Monomine nem jutott szóhoz a döbbenettől. Kihasználva a lehetőséget, megragadta a lány karját, és finoman kifele indult vele. Számított egy dacos _Na és ha így volt!?_ kirohanásra, de a riadtság jobban illett ehhez a lányhoz. Sóhajtott. _Nem való _ez_ mindenkinek._

- Naido…

- Aludd ki magad, egyél végre és öleld meg jól a kisöcséd! Semmi más nem számít. A szüleidtől megkapod majd a fejmosást… de mosakodj meg máshol is! – Elégedetten vigyorgott saját elmésségén. A lány is felnézett rá, és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Olyan hülye vagy! – Mondta később, már a házuk kapujában. _Sose foglak megérteni…_

- Ja. – _…és nem is akarlak, te hígagyú!!, _viharzott be búcsú nélkül az ajtón.


End file.
